fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Final Act
This article is about a fan game concept made by Monstermanchego. If you do not care for fan games, then why are you even on this wiki? Go to somewhere else on the interwebz! Paper Mario: The Final Act is the fifth title in the esteemed Paper Mario series. The game promises a return to the turn-based strategy roots of the original Paper Mario and it's sequel, The Thousand-Year Door. Nintendo has confirmed that the game will be released for the Wii U, and that there will be a second story starring Luigi that is accessible after completing Mario's story and will offer new abilities and partners. It has also been confirmed that each partner will have two field abilities - a Standard Ability and a Sleeping Ability. When the partner earns usage of their Sleeping Ability, they will also obtain a new set of four attacks in addition to their original four. For example, Pepper, who starts out knowing Shell Shot and Power Shell, will learn Ember Breath and Flame Shot upon unlocking her Sleeping Ability. Partners can unlock their Sleeping Abilities by locating the Shine Emblem of the Cornerstone Warrior of the same species. Sometimes, you must unlock a Sleeping Ability before you can proceed, like with Midori and Banders. Other Sleeping Abilities, such as those of Masq and Sack, are only required to complete the Pit of 100 Trials or locate unique Badges. Not much is known otherwise, but expect more updates as more information is released. Characters *Mario :: :: Mario is the most obvious protagonist for a game with his name in it, and footage of Mario's gameplay was the first thing people watching the trailer saw. Once again, players will be able to interact with the overworld and do battle with enemies using Mario's Jump and Hammer. He's also able to learn new techniques by visiting the Shine Emblems of two Toads named Rouge and Vert or through the use of Badges. Just like in previous Paper Mario games, Mario will also be accompanied by several partners from various locations and walks of life. In this adventure, it appears Mario is out to collect several unusual artifacts called Seal Tablets to stop a new villain known as Finalos from using light power in Princess Peach's soul to wipe out the entire Mushroom Kingdom and build a tyrannical empire of chaos on it's ruins, aided along the way by new partners such as Goomben, Lumi, and Sack. *Luigi :: :: In Mario's story, Luigi only plays a small role at the start - he is deep in conversation with Mario about the old friends from past adventures as they go through letters that they recieved from partners from previous games during a recent adventure, including Luigi's partners from his adventures that took place during TTYD. When Parakarry drops through the ceiling, he takes it upon himself to nurse the Paratroopa back to health. However, Luigi will get his own extra story mode after the player completes the game with Mario. This story can be accessed by speaking to Luigi once the game has been completed, and consists of a unique set of partners and more powerful enemies. In this story, the Green Bomber finds himself sleepwalking and causing chaos. Fearing a return of Mr. L, he sets off to collect eight Soul Crystals to wipe the darkness of the Chaos Heart from his body once and for all. *Goomben :: :: The first partner whose name has been confirmed. Goomben is the first partner to join Mario's party. Like previous Goomba partners Goombario and Goombella, Goomben's standard field ability appears to be the Tattle - the ability to notify Mario of his surroundings and characters, often offering clues to puzzles. In combat, he wields the classic Goomba skill of Headbonk, as well as Tattle and two Sleeping attacks called Data Fang and Data Wall, which boosts the entire party's Attack or Defense, respectively, for three turns. As for personality, Goomben appears to be fidgety and nervous, even escalating to cowardice during fights. However, when doing things that he loves, including the use of Tattle, he speaks fluidly and confidently. *Pepper :: :: The second confirmed partner and the second partner encountered in the game. Pepper is akin to her Koopa predecessors in the sense that her field ability and primary combat technique is the Shell Shot - she enters her shell and shoots outwards to hit far-off switches and collect items. Pepper's Sleeping Ability is the Ember Breath, which is similar to Bowser's flame breath. Pepper also uses the Ember Breath technique during battle, as well as the Power Shell and a Sleeping Attack called the Flame Shot. Pepper is shown in trailers to be tomboyish, respectful towards Mario's power, and loyal to Bowser at some point. *Sack :: :: A Bob-omb party member who wears a paper bag over his head to hide a scarred and shattered husk of a Bob-omb shell. Sack's personality is immature and detached but surprisingly deep, reflecting his character as a child that went through some form of trauma. His Standard Ability is the classic Bomb, and his Sleeping Ability allows his to split into several mini-bombs that can be set in different places to, for example, hit several switches simeltaneously. Like most Bob-ombs from earlier in the series, Sack's primary attacks are the Body Slam and the Bomb. *Midori :: :: A Yoshi party member of a green color. She is dressed surprisingly casually in a hoodie, jeans, and a t-shirt, as she was a fairly average girl living in an area called Breezy Heights prior to joining Mario. She is excitable, informal, and rather hyper. Like Kid Yoshi, this partner can be mounted, and uses her Flutterkick to traverse short gaps as her Standard Ability. Her Sleeping Ability is a ground pound which also can be used while riding on her back. Also like Kid Yoshi, her attacks are generally either fairly weak but strike several times, or single-hit but ignore defense. Her unique Fan Appeal, however, allows her to ask the audience for help at the cost of FP. This help could be HP restoration, a rock lobbed at the foe, or a free item. *Gaston :: :: A Boo party member dressed in orange-tinted sunglasses. He doesn't speak very often, but what he does say is generally important. Behind his shades are blank white eyes, as he is a Boo Man Bluff - a species of Boo that is naturally blind and relies on keen hearing to get around. His Standard Ability is the Boo Sheet of his predecessors, but his Sleeping Ability is surprisingly helpful. Using echolocation, Gaston is able to sense invisible treasure and items, as well as reveal invisible barriers or enemies. Out of battle, Gaston is calm, cool, and constantly in control of his emotions. He appears to be quite the bookworm, but is otherwise an average cool guy. *Lumi :: :: A blue Lava Bubble partner with what appears to be a runny nose throughout the entire game, as she, like most others in the Lavagulp Volcano area, has some sort of uncured cold. Despite her species' fire-based origins, her attacks seem to be based on both fire and ice - an awesome combination when it comes to defeating enemies with elemental weaknesses, such as Piranha Plants (Fire) or Cheep-Cheeps (Ice), in battle. In the field, she can use Watt's illumination ability to light up dark places, and her Sleeping Ability is a sort of reverse Ember Breath - she can blow a frosty wind to put out flames and harden magma, among other things. However, the gale is not strong enough to blow away objects, Flurrie style. As a character, Lumi loafs around occasionally, and is pretty casual, but gives it her all when running her souvenir shop or working with Mario to save the world. *Drizzelle :: :: The final party member to join Mario's group in the main story. Drizzelle is an openly depressed Lakitu who, before meeting Mario, had decided that the world had no hope for saving. However, when she learned that he was gathering the Seal Tablets - items that were very well known with her - she decided to tag along just for kicks. If she met her Game Over on the way, whatever. If they managed to save the world, she would take the Seal Tablets from Mario's possession. "After all," she claims. "I'm already dark... Heh heh heh..." Drizzelle is especially good at using weather-based attacks such as Gale Wind and Heal Rain. In the field, she can carry Mario over spikes and, upon unlocking her Sleeping Ability, get her Cloud ride to blow a powerful wind to power windmills and tear away loose papers like posters. *Tawnee :: :: Luigi's first partner, as well as a good reason to fill out the Tattle Log as much as possible. Tawnee is the last Tanoomba in the Mushroom Kingdom, as far as scientists are aware. To prevent the loss of her species entirely, Tawnee spends most of her time in Statue form prior to meeting Luigi. She's extremely timid, and sometimes even a little pessimistic. Her moveset is among the most unique of any character, and will revolutionize the ways in which players can battle. From her Whirlwind, which reorders the line of enemies in addition to dealing damage, to her Statue Drop, a variant on the Jump and Headbonk which isn't effected by spikes, to her signature Mimic ability, which transforms her into any enemy that Mario or Luigi has a Tattle Log on. In the field, Tawnee can turn into a Statue for balance or switch based puzzles, or shrink herself and Mario/Luigi down to fit through small cracks and pipes. *Banders :: :: Luigi's fifth partner, Banders is a ruffian and a scoundrel with a knack for getting his hands where they don't belong - specifically, into other peoples' pockets. Despite his confident exterior, he might actually be a bigger coward than Luigi. His main form of combat involves deception, striking fast, and stealing items. Yes, this partner, with his Pickpocket technique, can actually steal items from enemies. He isn't very durable, however, so he doesn't go well on the front lines, but rather as a status character. Banders's Standard Ability is indeed the Super Jump, a high-power jump that sends Luigi flying upwards! His Sleeping Ability allows Luigi to scale certain walls. It's usually only possible to access new areas in Luigi's Story by utilizing these two field abilities, making Banders a must-have partner. *Masq :: :: Luigi's second partner. An enigmatic Phanto who's drawn to Luigi's aura. More information about her soon. *Lance :: :: Luigi's third partner. Pepper's quiet and professional older brother. More information about him soon. *Bark :: :: Luigi's fourth partner. Bark is a wild-hearted Chain Chomp that was loaned to Luigi by Midori's Father, as Midori was no longer around to take care of him. Bark is an extremely sturdy and powerful character in combat, but certain enemies and items will distract him very easily. What attacks he does land are devastating, including his Bite, Metal Slam, and Boost Breaker attacks. Bark's Standard Ability and Sleeping Ability can only be used when Luigi is riding on him, similarly to Midori. His Standard Ability is a frenzied charge that can smash through certain barriers. His Sleeping Ability allows him to curl into a ball. The longer Bark is rolling, the faster he'll go, and he will eventually move fast enough to roll onto certain walls and through mud-lakes as if they are nothing. *Finalos :: :: The main antagonist of the game. Finalos was once a predecessor of Mario as hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but when he faced an evil he couldn't defeat on his own, he released a powerful dark force from an ancient artifact and absorbed it into his body. He was able to defeat his enemy, but was corrupted by the dark force. In the end, his partners gave all of their strength to seal Finalos away. Bowser somehow revives Finalos, but the two apparently end up in a feud for power. From Merlon, Mario learns that the only way to stop Finalos is to gather the Seal Tablets - fragments of the artifact that originally gave the hero his dark power - and use their power to drain away his strength. *Mr. L :: :: Luigi's dark alter ego, created by Nastasia and harnessed by Dimentio. The essence of the Chaos Heart implanted Mr. L's personality and dark power into Luigi, and it laid dormant until Finalos's release, the dark power of which caused Mr. L to stir. As such, Luigi is able to use Mr. L's talent and dark power, but his dark side is endeavoring to break free and take control of Luigi's body. Fearing that Mr. L will destroy everyone while the Mushroom Kingdom is still recovering from Finalos's attacks, Luigi embarks on a journey of his own to gather the eight Soul Crystals, which will have the power to nullify the Chaos Heart's power and wipe out Mr. L's personality for good. *The Cornerstone Warriors :: :: :: Finalos's old partners, who gave their lives to seal him away after the dark essence corrupted him. A Koopa knight, a Boo rogue, a Goomba scholar, a Lakitu minstrel, a Bob-omb ruffian, a Yoshi thief, a silver Chain Chomp, a Lava Bubble mage, a Bandit warrior, a Koopatrol paladin, and twin Toads dressed similarly to Mario and Luigi have been confirmed thus far. *Merlon :: :: :: A wise magician who wanders the land in search of enchanted artifacts and long-lost spells. It's through these adventures that he learns of the Seal Tablets - fragments of an ancient artifact that held an ancient evil at bay until Finalos absorbed it's power to defeat his strongest enemy - and the Soul Crystals - rare minerals that hold sway over the personalities and fabric of the universe itself. Merlon relays this information to Mario when the two first meet at Wayward Temple, and does the same with Luigi when they first meet in Toad Town. He also provides Mario/Luigi with the location of the next Seal Tablet/Soul Crystal when Mario/Luigi has acquired the last. He doesn't know where every Tablet or Crystal is from the start, and it takes time for him to dig up rumors and trace their dark power. He's usually accompanied by his niece and apprentice, Merlica, who can power up Mario and Luigi's partners to the next rank at the cost of three Corona Souls, which can be found scattered across the world or in an elusive and very pricey shop. Plot Mario's Story Prologue: The Curtains Rise Again! : It all began with a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom... : Mario and Luigi had returned home after yet another long adventure to find their mailbox overflowing with sentimental letters from past partners. They quickly gathered the letters and returned inside. Before Mario could read out Goombario's, however, a scarred and soot-covered Parakarry smashes through their roof and tumbles into their kitchen - and with serious news! : : Shocked, and fearing the worst, Mario rushes ahead to Toad Town, leaving Luigi behind to nurse Parakarry back to health. Mario arrives in a Toad Town covered in chaos. He immediately goes to rescue the first endangered innocent he sees - a Goomba with touseled sandy hair, rectangular glasses, and a laptop bag slung over one shoulder. He quickly jumps behind Mario as some rogue Goombas charge, thus engaging Mario in his first battle! : Upon his assailants taking their beating and escaping, the bespectacled Goomba introduces himself as Goomben. He apologizes for getting Mario into that fight, and, despite the danger, decides to make it up to Mario however he can, and immediately joins Mario's party. : Goomben quickly advises that they deal with Bowser's other minions and draw the attention of the Koopa leading the operation. Mario stomps out a few groups of Goombas in the city and is rewarded with Mushrooms and, upon helping the Toad Town Shopkeeper, a Line Jump Badge! Suddenly, the Goombas halt their attack. From the town gate comes a Koopa girl with shortly-cut red hair, a red shell, and a scarf emblazoned with the Bowser logo. The Koopa introduces herself as Pepper, head of Division 64 of Bowser's troops. She tells Mario that the goal of Division 64 is to stop him at all costs, no matter how many troops fall. Mario and Goomben, ready for a challenge, dive into the fight with Pepper! : : Mario and Goomben quickly wipe out Pepper. Cowardice stricken into their hearts at their leader's fall, Division 64 packs up and escapes. The Toads rejoice, but Mario, still worried about Princess Peach, continues to Bowser Castle. He catches up with the Koopa King at Magma Lake. Bowser, quickly noticing the presence of his nemesis, leaves Peach in the hands of some Paratroopas and prepares to fight Mario once more. The two charge at each other, fists and hammer raised, but before either can land a blow, a sudden shockwave sends the two, Goomben, Princess Peach, and Bowser's minions flying in different directions. When the dust settles, standing at the source, garbed in a black cloak, is a pale-skinned young man wielding a rapier. The pale man simply observes the trajectories of the people - Mario and Goomben towards Wayward Ruins, Bowser and his minions towards Koop-Oak Woods, and Princess Peach towards Lycanturf Woods - before heading towards Bowser Castle. : When Mario and Goomben awaken, they are at the entrance to the Wayward Ruins, just south of Toad Town. Two nearby strangers and blue robes quickly approach, introducing themselves as Merlon and Merlica. Merlon immediately asks about the source of the shockwave, a worried look in his eyes. When Mario tells him that the source was Magma Lake, Merlon grieves, saying that the world is doomed at the hands of Finalos. : Mario, curious, asks who Finalos is. Goomben explains that Finalos was once a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but was forced to call upon a dark power to defeat his most powerful enemy. The dark power corrupted Finalos, and his companions were forced to give their lives to seal him away at the site which, today, is known as Magma Lake. The conflict between Mario and Bowser, so similar to those that Finalos waged against his nemesis, must have woken him up and broken the seal. Merlon, despite his doubts, notes that all hope may not be lost yet. He gives Mario a Map, and enchants it with an odd marker. He tells Mario to track down the artifact marked on the map, which will aid them in saving the Mushroom Kingdom. : Mario, determined, and with Goomben at his side, sets out once more... his time, taking the northwestern route out of Toad Town to Rainbow Fields! : It began with a peaceful day, and it would end with a battle to save everything and everyone from certain destruction! Chapter I: When Flowers and Weeds Attack! : As the calming floral scents washes over Mario, he suddenly hears somebody calling his name. Merlon rushes forward, apologizing to Mario and deciding to offer one last bit of health before their adventure truly begins. With a wave of his hand and a few nonsense words, he teaches Mario how to use Special moves - specifically, Remedy Aurora, a healing spell. Merlon then takes his leave, allowing Mario and Goomben to continue their march towards the Koop-Oak Woods. : Mario and Goomben soon wander, quite accidentally, into the Minion's Camp, which is currently inhabited by none other than Division 64. The two get ready for a fight, but, surprisingly, the minions simply and very politely ask that they speak to Pepper in her tent. Confused, the heroes go to the tent, where Pepper briefs them on the current situation. : : Both Mario and Goomben are shocked by Pepper's request, but both decide that it would be for the best if Bowser was on their side for this one. A little more confident, Pepper gathers the troops and heads on into Koop-Oak Woods with them, telling Mario and Goomben to follow along behind and pick off any enemies that Division 64 doesn't take care of. Using this method, the group manages to get far into Koop-Oak Woods. : As they reach some form of ruins, however, everything goes haywire. Mario catches up with the rest of the group to find that nearly everyone has been taken over by some weird plant which Goomben identifies as a Darkweed. Mario stomps out a few Darkweeds surrounding Pepper. Thankful but a little ashamed of being saved by Mario, Pepper suggests that the remainder of Division 64 - only her - sticks with Mario for the rest of the mission... and with that said, joins Mario's party! : With Pepper's Shell Shot technique, Mario is able to progress further through the crumbling ruins' puzzles until he at last reaches the entrance to the Vineyard Ruins interior. Goomben notes many holes in the roof of the ruins, and suggests that Bowser fell in. With hopes for Bowser's safety, Pepper rushes inside, with Mario and Goomben following behind! Inside, they find themselves pitted against Koopas from olden days and several of Bowser's minions, most of which are controlled by Darkweed. According to Goomben, the ruins were once the massive city-haven of the ancient Kooperl civilization, which explains how all of the puzzles to open gateways revolve around the Shell Shot technique. Soon, the heroes arrive in a large hall where Bowser, now hosting a large number of Darkweeds, is rampaging. Mario, knowing that further progress while simply ignoring Bowser wasn't on Pepper's agenda, jumps into combat. : Mario once again manages to take Bowser down, and he and his partners quickly tear away the Darkvine. Bowser soon comes to his senses, curious as to what happened. Mario and Pepper quickly fill him in on recent events. Bowser, enraged at losing his minions to first Count Bleck, then Finalos, and now the Darkvine, gives Pepper permission to work with Mario to defeat anyone who further dares to take command of even a single Shy Guy under his command. Pepper, now in Mario's group for good, salutes Bowser before they continue into the ruins. Using their newfound strength, the group fights and solves puzzles with gusto, eventually reaching the Inner Sanctum. Lying before them is an ivy-coated stone covered in glowing characters, but before they can claim it, an oddly dressed Dry Bones, practically dressed in Darkweeds and wooden plate-armor, rises up and attacks! : : After a heated battle against the Darkweed Lord, Mario and company manage to stun him long enough to pry off the Darkweeds. With that, the now-lifeless Dry Bones crumbles away. The ghost of the Kooperl Lord, with his final moments among the realm of the living, grants Mario the power to wield the potent Tanglebrush spell! : Then Mario walks forward, hope in his heart, towards the shrine-like pillar that the Darkweed Lord had guarded. Slotted into the stone was the first artifact. Mario gently pries the artifact out, cautious of it's fragility. Gleeful, Mario runs back to the Wayward Ruins for further instructions. : Merlon is impressed when Mario manages to return so soon. When Goomben asks how they use it to fight Finalos, however, Merlon admits that the journey would be much longer than this. :Merlon explains that the artifact is one of eight Seal Tablets - fragments of the ancient artifact that originally gave Finalos his dark power. This artifact, Merlon hopes, will be able to drain away Finalos's power. With that said, Merlon marks the estimated location of the second Tablet on Mario's Map and bids them to hurry, for fear of Finalos's growing strength. : Mario returns to Toad Town with plans to take a train to Breezy Heights. However, the Toad Station is sold out on Train Passes. Mario, in his hunt for a Train Pass, meets Platina - a wealthy Toad who's willing to help Mario out of his pinch if he can find a cook that can make delicious Ruby Scones. Mario returns to Minion's Camp to meet with Pinto - a famous Bean chef who somehow enjoys the low pay of Division 64. Pinto happily cooks up a plate of Ruby Scones for his "darling Koopa commander...!" Platina, satisfied, gives Mario his desired Train Pass... AND funds the opening of Pinto's very own bed and breakfast, the Yoshi's Egg. Here, Mario is able to rest and restore HP and FP for a reasonable price, as well as order a food from Pinto. : Eventually, with little time to spare, Mario boards the East Train. Next stop - Breezy Heights! Chapter II: Dreams of Green and Adventure! : Mario feels the calming atmosphere of Breezy Heights envelop him the second he steps off of the train. He had known that the town was very much separate from the conflicts of the western part of the Mushroom Kingdom, but didn't expect the air to taste so crisp and clean. Goomben fondly regards the houses around them, noting that he lived here during his childhood before his family moved to Toad Town. The Goomba quickly leads the way, wishing to check on his father's best friend - Dr. Auroom, a professor at the prosperous Gonzales High School. : Goomben accidentally walks in on one of Dr. Auroom's classes. The teacher is irritated that he interrupted the class, but is still glad to see Goomben after all of these years and to meet some of his new friends. Dr. Auroom then introduces his class to Goomben, deciding that he'll let him, Mario, and Pepper stay at his house while they search for the Seal Tablet. With that, Dr. Auroom dismisses the class and guides Mario and co. to the Auroom residence. : The next day, Goomben decides to assist Dr. Auroom in his work at GHS. Pepper and Mario split up to search for clues as to the whereabouts of the second Seal Tablet. Mario soon comes across a group of Bandits with black and red clothes threatening a bespectacled white Yoshi. Before Mario can jump in to help, however, a second Yoshi, a green one dressed in brown shoes, jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a green zip-up hoodie, vaults over the fence and fights the Bandits off. The green Yoshi immediately notices Mario, and goes over to ask him if he's... a fan-character brother of Luigi? The Yoshi introduces herself as Midori, and the Yoshi that she saved as Eclair. Almost immediately, Midori invites Mario into the "GHS Luigi Fan Club and Society of Local Heroes," after recognizing Mario's inner strength. Mario agrees to try it out. : : When Goomben and Pepper return (no news on the Tablet), the three depart for the meeting. Along the way, however, a large group of Bandits attacks them with hopes to eliminate Midori's club once and for all, starting with the newbies. Mario easily sweeps the first few waves of the Bandits, but suddenly finds himself up against a Chain Chomp with nearly unbreakable defenses. Unable to deal any damage, Mario is wiped out. Before the Bandit crew can land the finishing blow, however, Midori, Eclair, and other club members arrive to help! Eclair heals Mario's team up while the other club members drive the Bandits off. When he's at full health again, Mario returns to the front lines to help Midori take out the Bandit leader, who is riding on the Chain Chomp from before. With Midori's defense-ignoring Gulp attack at the team's disposal, the Chain Chomp is quickly wiped out, and the Bandits flee. Overjoyed, the club returns to GHS. : Back at the school, Midori explains that the Bandits are ruffians sent from a neighboring high school rival, Grubba High School. Normally, the Grubba Bandits are weaklings, but ever since they got their hands on a strange magic stone, the Bandit numbers have been growing nearly constantly. Mario quickly recognizes the description as that of a Seal Tablet, and tells Midori that they'll take care of things. Pretty soon, Goomben and Eclair have a plan worked out that takes advantage of the upcoming Shellball game between Gonzales High and Grubba High. : In order to prepare for the plan, Mario will have to pull off a bit of sabotage. To help him pull it off, Midori - that's right - joins your party! In any order, Mario has to obtain Gonzales High Shellball Jerseys (they can be obtained from the Locker Room, which can be accessed from an air vent in Dr. Auroom's classroom), get Goomben and Eclair to each set of lights in the Gonzales Stadium (just knock away the Bandits with your Hammer), and notify all of the Shellball team of what Grubba High has up their sleeves. : When the game finally comes around, everything starts out being average... Suddenly, the Bandit leader from before drops in and uses the Seal Tablet to power Grubba High's quarterback, Knubba, into a huge monstrosity, and the two prepare to destroy Gonzales High once and for all. The club quickly puts it's plans into effect, using the remote-controlled lights to stun the Bandit and cut off the Seal Tablet's power. Mario, Goomben, Pepper, and Midori ditch their Shellball Player costumes and jumps into the fight against Brawny Knubba and Black Bandit! : : Despite Brawny Knubba's use of the Seal Tablet's powers, Mario and co. quickly finish him off. Brawny Knubba's power flows into Mario, allowing him to use the Special attack known as Shockwave! Black Bandit attempts to flee, but Eclair and Dr. Auroom cut off his escape and reclaim the Seal Tablet. To reward Mario for his assistance, and to aid him in his quest to save the world, Dr. Auroom hands the Seal Tablet over to Goomben, ending the chapter. Two down, and only six to go! : Midori, after a little thought, decides to join Mario on his adventures, hoping that she'll get stronger and meet many new heroes... CoughLuigiCoughCough! The four heroes return to the Wayward Ruins and recieve their next destination - the mountainous regions to Breezy Height's southeast. Specifically, the drowsy and mournful Glumbah Town! With high spirits and hopes for what they find, Mario embarks from Breezy Station once more! : Little does he know what depressing tales Glumbah has in store... : Especially involving a young Bob-omb who met a tragic fate... Chapter III: Revival of the Masked Bombardier! Chapter IV: A Frigid and Flaming Mountain! Chapter V: The Autographs of the Departed! Chapter VI: Stormy Days on Isle Toropi! Chapter VII: Lost in the 36th World! Chapter VIII: Return to the Koopa's Keep! Epilogue: Moonrise and Sunset! Luigi's Story Prologue: Stealing the Spotlight! : A few days after Mario returns to Mario's Pad upon defeating Finalos, Princess Peach invites all of the heroes to a party at Toad Town to celebrate the victory over the darkness. Luigi refuses to go, telling Mario that he has "something to take care of". As Mario and Goomben leave for the party, Luigi opens his closet and gathers his spare clothes, packing them away in a suitcase. Then, case in hand, he steps out of Mario's Pad and journeys to Toad Station. : Luigi soon arrives at his destination - Lycanturf Woods. Suitcase in hand, he wanders farther and farther into the forest. After several minutes, Luigi passes out from exhaustion. He then proceeds to have a nightmare. In the nightmare, he is surrounded by shadows. Suddenly, a spotlight comes on to reveal Luigi's dark alter ego, Mr. L. Mr. L threatens Luigi, telling him to hand over his body. Luigi refuses, and Mr. L, impatient, charges at Luigi! After a fierce battle in his dream, Luigi suddenly wakes up! Standing at his feet is an odd statue of a Goomba that definitely wasn't there before. Luigi gumps back, Hammer ready, fright in his eyes. : The statue transforms in a blast of smoke, turning into a Tanoomba girl with long and frizzy blond hair and a black bandana. The Tanoomba introduces herself as Tawnee and asks if Luigi is okay. Luigi, seeing no harm in sharing information with a stranger, tells Tawnee about his nightmare. Concerned, the Tanoomba suggests that Luigi visits Merlee and Merlica at the Mansion of Mystics. Tawnee joins Luigi's party to show him the way, and marches forward through the dark woods! : The two, after toil, hardship, and many unusual puzzles based on ruins, finally arrive at the Mansion of Mystics. Before they can enter, however, they find themselves pitted against the Mana Golem - Merlon's personal bodyguard. With a little assistance from Tawnee, Luigi knocks some sense into the Mana Golem and is granted access to the Mansion of Mystics. Merlon, upon seeing Luigi, immediately guesses what the problem is. A grim look in his eyes, he tells Luigi of eight fragments of an ancient crystal worshipped by the Kooperl civilization long ago. Merlon gives Luigi a Map identical to Mario's and marks a nearby area, Hideyhead Tower, on the map. He tells Luigi to check there for the first crystal shard. Tawnee, worried for Luigi's safety, decides to accompany him. : With Map in hand, Luigi departed for Hideyhead Tower. The clock was ticking... Mr. L couldn't be allowed to escape the confines of Luigi's mind, or else the Mushroom Kingdom was forfeit... : A unique, darker chapter in the Mushroom Kingdom's hectic legends was about to unfold! Chapter I: The Face Thief of Hideyhead! Chapter II: ? Chapter III: ? Chapter IV: ? Chapter V: ? Chapter VI: ? Chapter VII: ? Chapter VIII: ? Epilogue: The Darkest Shade of Green! Areas Mario's Story Areas Prologue & Intermissions: : Mario's Pad- Mario and Luigi's cozy home at the end of Mushroom Road. : Mushroom Road- A well-known route that leads to Toad Town. : Toad Town- A hub of activity at the entrance to Mushroom Castle. : Mushroom Castle- The home of Princess Peach and Toadsworth. : Magma Lake- A giant pool of lava that can be crossed by using bridges. : Wayward Ruins- A mysterious temple. Merlon and Merlica are usually found here. : Toad Station- The tram station of the Toad Town area. Chapter I: : Rainbow Fields- A colorful floral path leading uphill, popular with hikers. : Minion's Camp- A bivouac set up by Bowser's minions outside Koop-Oak Woods. : Koop-Oak Woods- A maze-like forest where many strange creatures live. : Vineyard Temple- A temple that was abandoned due to a strange cursed plant. Chapter II: : Breezy Station- The tram station of the Breezy Heights area. : Breezy Heights- A calm and peaceful suburbs, home to many. : Gonzales High School- An oddly named high school, famous around the world. : Gonzales Stadium- The multi-purpose sports field used by the high school. Chapter III: : Mount Breezy- A large mountain on the outskirts of Breezy Heights. : Glumbah Town- A monochromatic Bob-omb town where gloom gathers. : Glumbah Graveyard- The hive of all of Glumbah's misery. : Breezy Clinic- The primary medical facility of Breezy Heights. : Blammo Well- A dry well that harbors a grave secret. Chapter IV: : Lavagulp Path- An uphill path covered by snowfall. : Droughtrise Town- A usually barren town filled with tourists. : Blizzard Rise- A hail-covered ascent which was once sunny. : Lavagulp Crater- An ex-volcanic-hotspot which has gone dormant. : Magmastone Chamber- A small temple that controls heat and cold. Chapter V: : Lycanturf Station- The tram station of the Lycanturf Woods area. : Lycanturf Woods- A haunted forest leading to an odd library. : Chateau de Boo- A library that's run by departed souls. : Forbidden Archives- A sublevel of the library where cursed tomes are held. Chapter VI: : Toropi Station- The tram station of the Toropi Resort area. : Toropi Resort- A popular tropical resort, famous for fruit. : Fuzzfuzz Jungle- A rainforest with an odd Fuzzy infestation. : Parasol Beach- A beach where storm-clouds can be seen on the horizon. : Hotel Kokona- A towering five-star hotel where the rich gather. Chapter VII: : Bitbit Passage- A strange sewer underneath Lycanturf Woods. : Warp-Zone Zero- An unusual group of pipes, with only one working. : Endless Wastes- An endless path that defies all physics. : Bitbit Castle- A castle constructed from the wasteland. Chapter VIII: : Bowser Castle- The keep of the tyrannical Koopa King. : Neo Bowser Castle- A high-tech utopia under Bowser's command. Epilogue: : Wayward Staircase- A path opened by the Seal Tablets. : Finale Fortress- The wastes of Finalos's old kingdom. Luigi's Story Areas Coming soon! Partners More coming soon! Trivia *Pepper was originally going to be met in the Endless Wastes, and be focused solely around the Fire element from the start. Instead of Pepper, the Koopa partner would be a Dry Bones partner named Skelly. *The concept for Sack was actually created by Monstermanchego's brother, and it was set apart from all other ideas recieved from him due to Sack's depth of backstory and personality. ** A prototype for the Bob-omb character, a stubborn but cheerful Bob-omb lass named Dana Myte (referred to simply as Dana) was never considered for The Final Act, but may appear in a different title. *Goomben's names during concept development were Goombert, and later Googene, before Monstermanchego finally settled on Goomben. ** Goombert was scrapped when Monstermanchego learned that practically half of the internet used the name. ** Googene was scrapped simply because it sounds dumb. *Partners from previous games can be taken on in a Pit-of-100-Trials-esque fight until you fall battle royal at the Trial of Memories. Naturally, these ex-partners are extremely difficult to defeat, even after completing Luigi's Story. ** Characters from Paper Mario include Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Bow, Parakarry, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Flower Star Badge, which negates all FP costs. ** Characters from The Thousand-Year Door include Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi (referred to as Kid), Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Shadow Crown Badge, which significantly boosts the whole party's Attack. ** Characters from The Waffle Kingdom Quest include Blooey, Jerry, Torque, Hayzee, and Screamy. Defeating them all will be rewarded with the Last Wish Badge, which grants Mario use of the devastating Special attack called Last Wish. Credits Thanks to Simpson55 for the logo. You've got talent, man. Huge thanks to Chill Sonic Fanon's Apallo The Hedgehog for some freaking epic ideas... Like the idea for the Luigi's Story mode, for example. And Bark's name. And the biggest of thanks to all of you Wiki people who decided to read through all of this! Seriously, guys! You rock! ... And no, I'm not being sarcastic! Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Monstermanchego Category:Role-Playing Games